


Too Much Candy

by PussNHikingBoots



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Fun, Malcolm is ok, Mika makes everyone happy, even Malcolm, everyone gets along, everyone has fun, everyone is ok, nothing bad happens, songs by Mika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PussNHikingBoots/pseuds/PussNHikingBoots
Summary: When Jessica Whitley invites Malcolm's entire team over for dinner, it turns out to be an evening that everybody enjoys (even JT). Super fluff and fun.I was listening to my Mika CD in the car one day, and got inspired to write this.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Too Much Candy

**Author's Note:**

> referenced songs:
> 
> Lollipop by Mika  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6md5RSnVUuo
> 
> Grace Kelly by Mika  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CGVgAYJyjk
> 
> If you're not already familiar with these, check them out. They truly are a ton of fun and put me in a really good mood. And Mika is a total dreamboat.

Jessica Whitly is wholly satisfied with her cozy little dinner soirée. To be honest, she is always satisfied with them. She does a bang up job and she knows it. Employing a five-star chef and the most competent servers to ensure her guests have a wonderful experience. Even somebody on a _cop’s_ salary can appreciate this spread.

She gives herself a mental pat on the back for going out of her way to display such a kind gesture to her son - inviting his entire team over for a lovely dinner. If he’s going to insist on working for the NYPD, she may as well get to know who the players are. _In case she needs anything from them in the future…_ But no, this is about Malcolm. She’s doing this for his benefit. A special gift for her extraordinary, if half-fractured son.

Now the dinner is over, and wine and spirits are flowing freely - Jessica’s favorite part of any meal. Nondescript, soft but festive music is tinkling through the sound system. Everyone appears much more relaxed then when they first arrived. Even Edrisa, odd little woman that she is, has gotten past her initial awkward comments. A cute little school girl’s crush on Malcolm. Sigh. Let the girl have her fantasies. Maybe she’ll realize that the real thing is probably more trouble than he’s worth. And she is _certainly_ not Whitly material.

Edrisa downs that last one a little too quickly. She is smiling so much that her mouth is starting to hurt. But it feels good. When she first got the invitation, she was so delightfully surprised, she gave a little yelp and ran to find the first person she could show it to. She could not believe she was going to spend an evening in the house that Malcolm grew up in. With his mother and sister no less! She had heard a bit about the mother and was apprehensive about actually meeting her, but just could not turn down the chance to have dinner with Malcolm.

“Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Whitly! All of this food is just wonderful!”

“Why, you are welcome, Edrisa, and thank you. I was just _thrilled_ that you could be with us tonight.“ Jessica knows that the host must always have manners.

Edrisa gives a semi-surreptitious look over at Malcolm. She doesn’t want the drinks to loosen her up so much as to cause her embarrassment, but then she supposes that ship has already sailed.

Malcolm is slowly sipping on what is probably a ridiculously high-quality scotch. He’s trying not to profile his friends as he glances around the room from face to face. His _friends_. Now, there is a comforting thought. He is even feeling deep appreciation for his mother tonight. For once, she is showing him the type of support that he actually welcomes. Maybe it is her reignited warmth for Gil that has created such a beautiful evening. Of course, he noticed that spark before she even did. If only Gil had been his real dad. The one he grew up with. Then he would never have any trouble sleeping. But then, would he have this life? These friends? Would he be a profiler? Would he ever have joined the FBI? Everything that he is today is because of Martin. And for one shining moment, Malcolm actually feels grateful for that. If he gets drunk enough, maybe he and Ainsley can have a deep conversation about it once the guests have gone home. He has never really spoken to his sister - not _really_ \- about the dad dynamic.

Ainsley walks past her brother and raises her glass to him, giving him a wide smile. It really has been a wonderful evening, so far. She hopes that continues. Her mom seems genuinely pleasant tonight. And she hasn’t said anything to her daughter that is condescending, judgmental, or controlling in the last 48 hours. Ainsley will take what she can get as far as that is concerned.

She’s also glad to meet her bother’s work team. This is the first time she’s met any of them, though she has heard quite a bit about each. She’s surprised to find herself getting along very well with the medical examiner. Edrisa is refreshing in a very authentic way. Ainsley is used to people being on guard at best and outright liars at worst. Hell, she’s a journalist - she is those things herself. But Edrisa has none of that in her. No facade. Just an openness of which Ainsley is envious. Now, JT, on the other hand…his arms have been crossed over his chest practically all night until just now. Not so open, that one.

JT was surprised to be invited to this shindig, but secretly, he felt honored. Sure, Malcolm was a freak and got on his last nerve, but it might be interesting to meet the family that the freak came from. Plus, he had no small appreciation for the amazing food, having seconds and then thirds. And now he was drinking this scotch that surely cost an entire year-end’s bonus. All in all, not a bad evening.

He was glad that they were no longer sitting around the dinner table, and he could relax in a large comfy arm chair, glass in hand. Hopefully, nobody would want to strike up much conversation with him and he could just sit there and drink and observe. Although, he wouldn’t mind chatting with Dani a bit. She was one tough chick - always cool and never gave him any trouble. She respected him and he respected her.

Dani had smiled sweetly when she saw the invitation. She had been looking forward to this evening and had even bought a new outfit, hoping to look both classy and sexy at the same time without overdoing it on the sexy part. She was glad she would finally meet Malcolm‘s mother with a proper introduction, rather than just glimpsing her from across a crowded party only to have Malcolm steer her away from any interaction. Who was this woman who had done her best to protect her son in an impossible situation and who was now eyeing Dani’s boss with the kind of soft tenderness frequently seen between lovers. Did Mrs. Whitly have too much to drink? Or is there something brewing there? Maybe Dani could rib Gil about it on Monday.

Gil’s upbringing and lifestyle couldn’t be further from the Whitly’s, and yet he feels at home here. A warm glow when he looks at Jessica, and he hopes that she feels it, too. An ache in his chest when he looks at Malcolm with the concern of a surrogate father. He wants so very much for Malcolm to be OK. For Jessica to be OK. By the looks of it, it seems that tonight, they both are.

Tonight is a much needed respite from his stressful job. And it feels so nice, for once, to not have to worry about Malcolm, because here the boy is, with everybody, and looking happy. Not fake, manic happy. But truly happy and relaxed. Gil smiles. And then turns his attention to Jessica in her stunning green dress and she takes his breath away. He gestures for her to come sit with him on the couch.

*****************************************************************

Malcolm takes another sip of his drink and contentedly sits back on the love seat, putting his other hand in his pocket. Oh! He forgot he has a bunch of dum dums in there. He likes to pilfer a handful every time he’s at his therapist’s to enjoy later or hand out to people. A small gesture to let others know that they don’t have to fear him. He hopes it comes across as sweet and not creepy.

Now, he gets up and walks amongst the guests, chatting to each of them and handing out his dum dums. His team is used to this by now and most of them smile at the familiarity. Ainsley is a little surprised, but she stares at the candy in her hand for a moment, and suddenly, an idea strikes her that puts a big fat grin on her face.

She heads over to the sound system and make a couple of adjustments. Turns the volume way up. The first clacking rhythms catch everyone’s attention. And then a voice overlaying the beat.

_Hey, what’s the big idea?_   
_Yo Mika_

Edrisa’s ears perk up.

_I said suckin' too hard on your lollipop_   
_Oh loves gonna get you down_   
_I said suckin' too hard on your lollipop_   
_Oh loves gonna get you down_

Edrisa practically leaps off the couch and races over to Ainsley. “I love Mika!” she shouts, a little too giddy. “Me, too,” says Ainsley, and they both start to sing along and dance to the poppy tune.

_Suckin' too hard on your lollipop_   
_Oh loves gonna get you down_

Everybody turns to look at them in amusement as they stand side-by-side and cheek-to-cheek, pretending that they’re singing into a microphone.

_Say love, Say love_   
_Oh loves gonna get you down_   
_Say love, Say love_   
_Oh loves gonna get you down_

Malcolm gets up to join in the fun. He grabs Ainsley’s hand and hoists it into the air, confidently twirling his sister around. He has had his share of dance lessons, appropriate to his class. Edrisa laughs loudly when he bends her into a dip. And then back to his sister to enthusiastically yell the lyrics into each other’s faces.

From the sofa, Gil and Jessica turn and smile at one another. My goodness, the children look so happy! How wonderful this is!

Ainsley and Edrisa clearly know all of the lyrics immaculately. All of the right places and length for every syllable. Malcolm isn’t quite as good, but he knows enough to be able to fake what he doesn’t know. He is having an amazing time. He can hardly believe that he is singing and dancing around having so much fun with people who actually care about him. He thinks that maybe tonight he might even have a pleasant dream for once.

_I went walking with my mamma one day_   
_When she warned me what people say_   
_“Live your life until love is found_   
_Cuz love’s gonna get you down”_

“I just love Mika! He’s a total dreamboat!” Edrisa shouts over the music, and Ainsley vigorously agrees. Malcolm smiles at them. He is somewhat relieved to hear Edrisa swooning over another man, and also inexplicably, embarrassingly, just a teeny, tiny bit jealous. Not that he would ever admit it.

_Mamma told me what I should know_   
_Too much candy gonna rot your soul_   
_If she loves you let her go!_   
_Cuz love only gets you down_

The song ends, but nobody has yet had enough of the Mika goodness. Ainsley skips the album back a track, and another tune, just as catchy, starts playing.

_"I wanna talk to you."_   
_"The last time we talked, Mr. Smith, you reduced me to tears. I promise you it won't happen again."_

The start of the new song sends a burst of renewed energy through the three and they again begin their dancing and shouting in earnest.

_Do I attract you?_   
_Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?_   
_Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty?_   
_Do I like what you like?_

_I could be wholesome, I could be loathsome  
I guess I'm a little bit shy  
Why don't you like me, why don't you like me  
_ _Without making me try?_

Seeing as this is going to go on for at least one more song, Dani thinks it is high time she joins in as well. She recognizes the tune and can probably sing along to the chorus at the very least. She’s sashays her way over to the group, looking decidedly more sexy than classy. A chance to show off her moves a little to her team. Not that she would ever admit it.

Malcolm steps aside, opening the circle to allow her in. All of them are now singing obnoxiously loudly (with or without proper lyrics), dancing wildly, clapping hands, pointing fingers in staccato to emphasize certain words, waving arms around.

_I tried to be like Grace Kelly, oooo_

The four of them all come together to ‘oooo’ to each other.

_But all her looks were too sad, ahhh_

And together again to ‘ahhh.’

_So I tried a little Freddie, mm  
I've gone identity mad! _

All bellowing out the last line

Dani glances over at JT and starts beckoning with her hand for him to come join them. Malcolm catches her lead and does the same. JT scowls and shakes his head doggedly. “Oh hell, no!” he shouts, “I’m a drinker not a dancer.” Not quite ready to give up his cool, detached persona, he holds his drink up as if it is an explanation.

Malcolm and Dani look at each other and share a thought. They both run over to JT. Malcolm pries JT’s fingers off of the glass of scotch and sets it down on the table beside him. Then Malcolm and Dani each grab an arm and wrestle JT up off the chair. Reluctantly, JT allows them to drag him over to the dancers. It’s kind of nice to be included, and maybe it will be fun. Not that he would ever admit it.

_I could be brown, I could be blue_   
_I could be violet sky_

Dani can’t quite reach the highest notes, but Malcolm and Edrisa tilt their heads back in unison and hit them with aplomb.

_I could be hurtful, I could be purple_   
_I could be anything you like_

Now all of them are thoroughly enjoying themselves, all self-consciousness and tension vanquished. Everybody is smiling and dancing, whoever knows lyrics is singing, and those who don’t are singing anyway. Even Jessica and Gil are looking on in sheer joy and cuddling up closer together on the couch.

_Gotta be green, gotta be mean_   
_Gotta be everything more_

Malcolm has a turn dancing with everybody. Even JT endures it, knowing that he can use drinking as an excuse later, if need be. Edrisa and Ainsley make a fine team as they flawlessly navigate the lyrics while bopping along to the beat. Dani shimmies up to JT, and he surprises everybody with some cool street moves. Nobody knew he had it in him.

_Why don't you like me?_   
_Why don't you like me?_   
_Why don't you walk out the door!_

On the couch, Gil drapes one arm around Jessica, and she leans in to lay her head against his shoulder. He is slapping his thigh in time to the beat, and even her high-heel clad foot is tapping out the rhythm.

_"Ka-ching!"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for the Prodigal Son fandom.  
> I absolutely welcome all comments, including criticisms, and of course grammar and spelling errors. If you have something to say, say it! Good or bad, I'm fine with it.


End file.
